Nymphadora Tonks and the Order of the Phoenix
by Raven Woods 2003
Summary: Tonks has just joined the Order of the Phoenix, and she's never been happier! When a particularly wolfish professor catches her eye, it only gets better. But when he continues to deny her, what is a young Auror to do? Be persistently stubborn, that's what!
1. The Order

Chapter 1 - The Order

"Well where is it?" Nymphadora Tonks asked, looking up at the old building before her, "These are just muggle houses." Alastor Moody sighed and shook his head beside her, before clunking forwards, in between the houses. He mumbled something, and Tonks gasped when the two houses began to part – and a whole new house appeared between them. he signalled for her to join him she went to knock but he shook his head.

"Not a good idea, Nymphadora." He mumbled. Tonks glared at the older wizard.

"Don't call me that. And why can't I knock?" he just shook his head before simply pushing through. There was a pair of old black curtains hanging over a section of the wall. Trailing behind Moody, she pulled back the curtains. Big mistake.

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! HALF-BLOODS! BLOOD-TRAITOR FILTH!" a second later, Moody rushed towards it and a second came in –

"Sirius Black!" she grabbed her wand and held it up, pointing towards the ragged man. He just rolled his eyes and helped Moody pull the curtains closed once again.

"Moody, will you stop bringing people into my house without informing them that I'm not a killer please? I'm starting to get seriously tired of it now." Moody pushed Tonks' hand down.

"It wasn't him, Tonks. We've been stringing the Ministry along, all this guff about Voldemort," he ignored the shudders from Tonks, "but it wasn't him. come into the kitchen, we'll explain then."

The Black's kitchen was quite scary – even the fridge was black! Tonks stared around in awe, but still making sure she heard at least half of what Sirius and Moody said. She nodded as they finished explaining. "So Peter Pettigrew faked his death after joining You-Know-Who and killing all those people? and Sirius, you were put in Azkaban all those years for the crimes?" The man nodded, "But they found his finger-" Sirius rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea.

"Chopped it off himself, made it seem like he was dead and gone then spent fourteen years as a rat - in more than one way. he was an unregistered Animagus – as am i. that's how I escaped. But you can't tell the Ministry. Kingsley and Moody have sent them on a wild goose chase. That's partly why you're here. the two of them suggested that you'd be a good asset to the Order." Tonks smiled, and looked at Moody.

"Really? you and Kingsley – wait – Kingsley!? He's in on this – on you? so… you being in Singapore was just… a lie?" the two men nodded.

"And the Order. What is that exactly?" Moody seemed to smile – a rare site –

"The Order of the Phoenix is an anti- Evil organization created by Dumbledore to stop Voldemort-" Tonks shuddered- "from killing us all." she blinked a few times, "So are you in? the next meeting is on Monday, if you join-"

"of course I want to join! Are you crazy? You-Know-Who's a whacko and he needs to be stopped. I have to get home now, but I'll be here on Monday straight after work, promise, to meet the other members – I'll see you then!" and with that she stood up and made to leave, only to fall flat on her face.

As she stood and left, she heard Moody mutter to Sirius, "Don't leave anything valuable around her, by the way, she's not the most elegant women, but she's a nice lass." She felt herself go pink as she pulled open the door and stepped into the hot summer night. She looked around, made sure there were no Muggles who would see her, and apparated to her flat. As soon as she reached her living room, the familiar sensation in her stomach almost immediately fading, she hurried into the kitchen and made herself some coffee.

"An anti- Evil organization to stop You-Know-Who, huh? Sounds like an Auror's cup of tea. And I am most definitely one of those." She smiled, before tacking her mug into the living room.

"Damn it!" she scolded herself as she tripped on the rug, spilling half of her drink. Sometimes, she thought angrily, as she placed her cup on the table, I'm a serious klutz. She sighed, before picking her mug back up and taking it into her bedroom.

"I'm going to bed, before I can mess anything else up. Night, mother." She smiled to the photo on her windowsill, and her mother smiled back. Oh, the wonders of having moving pictures! She thought with a wide grin. So much better than Muggle pictures.

Monday was only two days away, and it came rather quickly. Tonks stared at the mirror, debating whether to go with the pink spikes or the golden curls. "should I go bold, or natural?" she asked the enchanted mirror. It smiled back at her and shrugged,

"The bold, definitely. I'm sure everyone will really notice you then." Tonks nodded and scrunched up her eyes, converting back to her original choice, before heading out to Grimmauld Place. When she got there, she could already see the extra house. She tried the door. It was locked.

"Oh no. I'm going to have to-" as soon as her knuckle connected with the wooden door, she could hear the shrieking from inside. She covered her ears, and after a second Sirius appeared at the door, with two men behind him – one was Kingsley, the other man someone she did not recognize – who were both busy trying to pull the curtains closed. He had already left to help the other two by the time she had stepped inside, narrowly avoiding missing the step. Sirius ushered the other two out of the way and tried to yank the curtains closed himself, yelling furiously,

"Be quiet Mother!" she smiled bashfully as the three men turned to look at her.

"Sorry. The door was locked." The man she didn't recognize held up his hands.

"Apologies. That was my fault. Remus Lupin. You must be Nymphadora, Sirius has told us all about you. he talks very highly."

"Tonks is fine, thank you." she turned to Sirius, and was about to say something when he grinned at her, before laughing. Tonks smiled, happy that he wasn't angry with her for waking the crabby, angry woman behind the curtains. They made their way into the kitchen, but Tonks didn't make it, tripping over her feet and falling into a pair of strong arms.

"Watch your step!" Lupin laughed, helping her steady himself. She thanked him, making her way to the table and sitting down, slightly embarrassed and aware that everyone in the room was looking at her quizzically.

"Ah, I see that Miss Tonks has arrived. Everyone this is Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' cousin and Auror," chuckled Albus Dumbledore, who was stood proudly at the end of the table.

"Tonks is great, Thanks. I'm not a massive fan of my name, you see." A woman with red hair turned from where she stood at the oven and smiled at Tonks.

"Hello, dearie, I'm Molly, Molly Weasley. This is my Husband Arthur, my daughter Ginny and my sons Fred, George, Ron, Bill and-"

"Charlie!" Tonks stood up and rushed around to the other side of the table, pulling her old best friend into a hug, "How could you not tell me you were coming back!" Charlie smiled, embracing his friend.

"Well, the owls in Romania were all loyal to their owners, and I'm a bit down on money at the moment. Sorry." Tonks shrugged, then looked back at the Order.

"Oh, sorry!" she grinned, slightly embarrassed, "I'm Tonks. Hi." The rest of the Order introduced themselves to her, and she decided that she especially liked the young Weasley girl. "Hey, Ginny. I'm Tonks." The girl grinned and nodded, swallowing the muffin in her mouth.

"I know; you've told us several times!" Tonks rolled her eyes as her cousin said this, strolling past and going over to talk to Remus.

"Sorry, just nervous. I don't really know anyone here, 'cept Moody, Kingsley and Charlie. I don't even know Sirius that well. Um… how would you like to see some morphs?" the girls' eyes widened.

"you can morph?" Tonks nodded, scrunching up her face and turning her nose and mouth into a pig's snout. Then she changed into a duck's beak. "Pretty neat huh-" suddenly another girl appeared behind her, called Hermione Granger, described by 'Professor' Lupin as one of the brightest witches he'd ever met,

"You're a Metamorphmagus, aren't you?" Tonks nodded, and Hermione smiled, "They're extremely rare," she continued, "and they aren't hereditary either. Only one or two in hundreds, maybe even thousands. You can change anything, correct." Tonks smiled, scrunching up her face. Immediately she became considerably bustier. Hermione had to restrain from rolling her eyes. of course Sirius' cousin would do something immature. What had she expected? "Not exactly what I meant but-" Ginny cut her off by sighing, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I wish I could do that!" she said huffily, before grinning. Tonks laughed, but Hermione couldn't help but feel that she was going to dislike Tonks even more than her cousin – both were incredibly mischievous, and being such a, as Ron referred to her, goody-two-shoes, she wasn't a huge fan of this.

Tonks really enjoyed the Order meeting, barring the moment when Severus Snape, who had taught Tonks potions during her time at Hogwarts, had entered the room, looking miserable as usual. She had glanced at Sirius by chance, and was pleased to see that he was whispering something to Remus, who chuckled. Dumbledore had handed out a few missions to various members, but apparently nothing out of the ordinary. At the very end of the meeting Molly stood and smiled at them all.

"Well, for starters I'd just like to ask you all, as usual, not to mention any of this to anyone that isn't here, even the children. I don't want them involved, you see, Tonks dear. Anyway, other than that I was just wondering how many of you are joining us for dinner? It's cottage pie!" as it turned out, Kingsley and Moody both had Ministry work, Mundungus had some 'business' to take care of, ('probably illegal, then again, I'm not surprised,' Tonks had heard Moody murmur) and Dumbledore and Snape had to get things ready for the new term at Hogwarts, which would be starting in just under a month's time. Only the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus and obviously Sirius, who was house bound, being on the run and all, were actually going to be staying.

"Are you sure, Tonks? Do you not work at the Ministry? You surely have some paperwork or something important to take care of?" Sirius had asked, and Tonks had grinned and shook her head.

"Nah. Finished for the day, and I don't tend to bring work home unless I have to. Besides, I can't wait for dinner, I'm famished. Now, where's the loo?"


	2. Catching Up

(Forgot to put this in Chapter 1) A/N I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I'm just a crazy-obsessed fan who loves to write. Hermione may have not liked Tonks in the actual books, but I feel like someone like Hermione wouldn't really like mischievous, somewhat naughty, bubbly, extravagant people like Tonks – she's very studious, and isn't even a huge fan of Harry and Ron because of the small bits of trouble they get into during the first book. I might actually have her do some mischief herself, maybe have her try and mess with Tonks and Remus relationship a bit… Not trying to ruin Hermione here, I'm just trying to think of a good storyline! Constructive Criticism appreciated and don't forget to enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Catching Up

Ginny sat next to Tonks once again once she had got downstairs after the meeting. "So, then. What did you guys talk about?" she asked Tonks, her voice low. All of the children – and Fred and George – leaned in, and Remus and Sirius watched from where they sitting at the opposite end. Molly had left the room to get Arthur from his study, so the kids must have been thinking that they could sap information from the new member.

"Nice try, but your mother warned me. I'm not saying a word." Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, and the rest of them groaned. Everyone except Hermione.

"Hey Brainiac, you okay?" Tonks was only trying to be friendly, but it appeared that Hermione took it completely the wrong way, as she opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, then opened it. Tonks had to stop herself from laughing. She looked like a goldfish.

"I'm going to go and wash my hands." She said calmly, standing up and making for the door. As she stomped away, Tonks raised her eyebrows.

"Okay. That was weird."

"So what's her problem?" she asked Ginny in a low whisper, so no-one else could hear them. Ginny shrugged, "I don't think she likes you very much, to be honest." Tonks rolled her eyes, "I kind of got that, Ginny, but why?" Ginny smiled.

"Because, well… you're her exact opposite – you aren't afraid to say what you think, you bring trouble everywhere you go – Charlie has told many stories – and, well, you're just like Sirius. I shouldn't worry about it; she doesn't think much of him either. If it wasn't for Harry I doubt that she'd even be here – I know that the twins wind her up, and she and Ron are constantly at each other's throats… Harry's probably the only reason that she puts up with us all! she's much more like Percy. Studious, gets on with their work, doesn't like getting into trouble…" Tonks nodded slowly, then smiled.

"Where is Nerd anyway. I haven't seen him since I graduated, but I heard he's working for the Ministry now. I mean, I know I do, but I can't see why he'd want to do a stupid thing like that, I mean-" Suddenly Fred's head appeared beside her, making her jump.

"I wouldn't mention Perce around Mum any time soon, she'll only start crying. He's on the Ministry's side, you see, thinking Harry and Dumbledore have gone crazy. Currently he's sort of excluded from the family." Tonks sighed and shook her head. She'd never particularly liked Percy, but she didn't think he'd betray his family like that.

"Wow," she mumbled, "People don't half change." She turned back to Ginny, who was already back to chatting away about Hogwarts.

Molly entered the kitchen a few moments later, along with Arthur and Hermione. The pair of them sat down, Arthur happily greeting everyone and Hermione simply picking at her nails in silence. "Sorry if I offended you earlier," Tonks smiled at the girl,

"I was only trying to be friendly. Didn't mean anything by it, in fact it was a compliment! I'd give anything to be smart!" Hermione shrugged, but smiled, just as Molly began dishing out the delicious looking meal. Charlie had entered without anyone even noticing, and he sat down, grinning at Tonks.

"So, Tonksie, what's it like to be an Auror?" she looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Pretty boring, actually. I tend to mess up in battles, so I'm the one who gets lumped with nothing but paperwork all the time. What about Romania? How are the dragons treating you?" Charlie laughed,

"Well, they're always polite, saying please and thank you and greeting me every morning- no, but seriously, Romania's great, I love it. we got sent this dragon a couple of years ago, name's Norbert," he glanced at Ron when he said this, though Tonks didn't know why, "he's grown tons, I used to be able to fit him in my hands, and now he's big enough to ride! Then there's the Hungarian Horntail, the one Harry had to fight last year, he seems even moodier now – the bloody great thing almost burnt my hair off the other day!" Tonks giggled.

"The flames would have blended in with your hair though! Bet it took ages to notice!" Hermione's head shot up from her food. Surely at least one of the Weasleys would have some sort of protest to this comment on their distinct red hair, but they were all laughing. It was clear that they were used to Tonks' humour.

"Remember in second year when you morphed your hair to look like ours' in the hopes that Bill would let you off for putting Stink Bombs in Filch's office?" Tonks and Charlie laughed at Charlie's reminiscing, but Bill groaned.

"I almost lost my position of Head boy for that!" the pair rolled their eyes but Sirius, who had been unusually quiet during the meal, grinned.

"You two were trouble makers? Well, I wouldn't have thought. I guess it must be in the blood, eh Moony?"

Since she'd joined the Order, Tonks and Charlie hadn't had a moment to catch up – Tonks was on constant call at the Ministry and Charlie was flooing back and forth to Romania to gain allies for the (They had to admit it now) upcoming war, but finally they had arranged to meet for a coffee at Grimmauld Place. Sirius winced as Remus stood to close the curtains.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tonks said, as she and Charlie hurried into the kitchen, "I tripped on that umbrella stand again – can't you move it – and I fell onto it. my fault!" Remus followed them in a moment later, slightly red in the face and out of breath.

"I hope the pair of you don't mind," he said, sitting back down, "but Sirius insisted we stay and listen in on your Hogwarts antics. He seems rather intrigued." Charlie and Tonks shrugged.

"We don't mind."

"There was this one time," Charlie said, after about half an hour of storytelling from both pairs,

"when we were running from Filch and we both went through the nearest door – straight in on Billy and one of his birds getting it on!" Tonks nodded excitedly.

"I remember that! He turned bright red and ran out! She was dead casual, just rolled her eyes and started doing her buttons back up."

"Well that is quite a story!" Remus chuckled. Tonks and Charlie glanced at eachother.

"That's not even the best bit either!" she grinned. Charlie looked like he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"As Bill ran out, Filch came around the corner… Bill was completely naked." Even Sirius' eyes widened at this, before he, Tonks and Charlie collapsed into fits of laughter.

It was only five minutes later when Tonks and Charlie were on their own, still reminiscing, Sirius and Remus having gone upstairs to give them some time to talk.

Charlie took the last gulp of his drink and stood up a few moments later, "I have to get off. Dumbledore wants me back in Romania by tomorrow. Tonks rolled her eyes,

"When are you going to be back? You've barely had a minute here!" He sighed and nodded,

"I know, I know, but I think I'm going to be gone for a while. There's just about a hundred names on the list he's given me. if I'm going to persuade all of them to join us I'm going to have to get there as soon as possible. Look, I'll visit you as soon as I get back, promise. See you." Tonks barely had chance to finish her goodbye when he was out of the door. She headed upstairs, only to here a yell come from the library. She blinked a few times before making her way over to the door.

"Remus? Sirius?" she pushed into the room, and found the pair of them by the fire, a chess board between them. she sat down and looked at the board. "He's absolutely killing me!" moaned Sirius, just as Remus took his last Pawn, "He must have been practising." Remus chuckled,

"Against whom exactly?" for a moment silence filled the room.

"Maybe you had a quick game with Snape when you taught at Hogwarts!" laughed Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes. "Highly likely." He mumbled sarcastically. Tonks smiled. "I didn't know you taught at Hogwarts. when?"

"the same year I escaped Azkaban," Sirius explained, "I think he did a bloody good job, too!" Remus sighed.

"If by 'doing a good job' you mean nearly killing three students and a professor, then yes, that's exactly wat I did." Tonks blinked, her mouth falling open in shock. Remus glanced at Sirius.

"Moony, could you help me downstairs with… something?" The two men stood and hurried out of the room, leaving a very confused and very curious Tonks behind them.

Tonks returned to the Ministry the following day with a frown upon her face. "Tonks!" she heard a familiar grumble behind her.

"Wotcher, Moody, what can I do you for?" she said, mustering what she hoped looked like a real smile.

"I've been given a letter for you, Nymphadora. Hurry up, now, I want it back before noon! I'm sure you can figure out what it's for. Go on, then!" he pushed her towards her desk, ignoring her protest at him calling her by her first name. A letter? For her? _Maybe from mum,_ she thought, sitting on her leather chair. She cast a silencing charm around and slipped in one of her many CDs – her co-workers didn't exactly appreciate her music, but for some reason it always seemed to help her through the day. As the Weird Sisters' voices blast into her ears, she peered at the letter. The writing on the front was neat and curled, and nothing like her mother's messy scrawl. She ripped it open and skimmed it over.

"A mission? From the Order?" she squealed excitedly. She read it through properly this time, and her face dropped. "Harry is needed at Headquarters, and we need to get him out of his Aunt and Uncles house. Dumbledore wants me to find a way to get them out of the house? What! How in the name of Merlin's pants am I going to manage that?"

A/N- I think I'm going to have her ask Remus for a bit of help and have them get to know eachother a little bit in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions on what could happen I'd love to hear them! leave a review, because I love Constrictive Criticism. I might also have Harry fancy Tonks…? Who knows! Tell me if you like either of those ideas, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	3. The Letter

A/N – so I wrote this whole chapter and hated it. yay. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded lately, but I have just had NO motivation to do any writing and the ideas don't seem to be there anymore. So I forced this out of me. if it isn't very good, that's why and I'm very sorry. If you have any constructive criticism I would love and appreciate to hear it! I'll reply to who I can. Hope you enjoy what I managed! :)

Chapter 3 - The Letter

Tonks' flat was, as usual, quite empty as she left it on her next day off. She had her plan – Remus was the type of bloke who would know what to put in a letter. She already had an idea of what to do, she just wasn't exactly sure how to put it into words. She looked around her before barging into Grimmauld Place, shutting the door before promptly falling over that damned umbrella stand and setting of Mrs. Black.

"Remus! Remus go and help Tonks will you, mate? And sort out my dear Mother." Sirius' yell echoed through the house, Tonks feeling slightly annoyed that he knew it was her from the racket.

"Good morning, Nymphadora." She glared at his hand.

"Wotcher, Remus, and you know not to call me that." She took his hand anyway, and he pulled her up before dragging the black curtains covering the painting shut.

"Apologies, _Tonks."_ He smiled, "So were you just dropping by or do you have a reason to be here?" Tonks blinked for a second before nodding, remembering.

"Ah, yes! I've been given a mission from Dumbledore, and, see, I'm not entirely sure how to put this but, um… I have absolutely no idea what to do. I've never even met Harry, never mind that Aunt and Uncle of his. I thought that maybe you could help. You're much more literate that me. Plus, I brought some cookies. Don't worry, I didn't cook them, my mother did. she sent them to give to Sirius."

Remus chuckled; "I would be honoured to help you. Sirius is upstairs with Buckbeak, I'll yell him down-"

"Leave him, we need to get started on this so Harry can get here and cheer him up. Besides, if he finds out I'm the one getting his Godson out of the house he'll probably lose hope anyways." She laughed. Remus shook his head and pulled out a seat at the dining table fr her to sit, before taking a seat beside her.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Tonks. Now, what do you think would get them out of the house?" Tonks sighed and through her parchment and quill on the table.

"I have no clue! Did Harry ever tell you about them?" She asked Remus desperately. He shook his head before he lifted his finger, remembering something.

"I met them once, at Lily and James' wedding. They didn't look pleased to be there at all, but James went to their house after they declined, Lily was so very upset…" He trailed off sadly before looking back to Tonks,

"They seemed very boring, and I heard Petunia talking about her flowers." He rolled his eyes, but Tonks was grinning.

"That's it! how about we have some sort of garden competition. I'm sure that'll get them out of the house." Tonks grinned before scribbling down the start of a letter to Mrs Petunia Dursley of Number 4, Privet Drive. Remus, after a second, stopped her.

"They will recognize the parchment, or, at least, Petunia will. We shall have to give it to a Muggle born in the Order and ask them to write it out the Muggle way." Tonks nodded, tapping the quill against her chin. After a moment, her face lit up,

"Oh, silly me! I'm a Half-Blood, aren't I? Sometimes I forget my father's a Muggle born. I'll ask him to sort it."

"Ah, yes, Ted." Remus nodded, remembering the man well, "He was in the original Order along with you mother." He looked at the young witch, "And now I'm in the new Order with their daughter." He shook his head and chuckled, "Boy, do I feel old."

Tonks laughed and playfully slapped his arm, "You are not old! You're barely thirty-five!"

"36, actually." Watching out of the corner of his eye as she rolled her eyes.

"You're still not old," She said, "Now, what else could go in this letter?"

Tonks held up the parchment with a proud grin, admiring her and Remus' work. "You did a wonderful job. Even I might have fallen for it." Remus said with a small smile.

"We did a good job. If it wasn't for you I'd have probably written 'From Tonks' at the bottom of the page. I've never been much good at writing." She blushed a little, turning her head away, embarrassed.

"You did absolutely fine, Tonks. If you want I could give you a few pointers. I was always a bit of a writer during my time at Hogwarts." Tonks looked up at him,

"You were?!"

He chuckled, "Yes, I was. I wrote about Sirius, and Lily and James and all the stuff they would get up to. I never really showed them to anyone, but I think that James, Sirius and Peter read a few when they were looking for my journals." Tonks stifled a laugh,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I think it's sweet that you wrote about your friends, but… you kept a diary?"

"It was not a diary!" he protested, chuckling, "They used to call it that. It was a journal." Neither of them had noticed Sirius in the doorway, but he leant between them to grab a cookie, saying as he did so,

"It was definitely a diary." Tonks fell off her chair laughing, surprising the two men before Sirius burst out in a barking laugh as well, leaving Remus to deal with two laughing Black descendants.

"It was not a diary, and Tonks, do you need a hand?" She nodded, wiping away tears of joy as she took Remus' hand and pulled herself up. Sirius was leaning against the doorway, still sniggering.

"You are such a kid, Padfoot." Tonks smiled, grabbing a cookie and biting into it, looking at her cousin with an eyebrow raised.

"No I'm not, I just know what were in his diaries. It really was funny," He said with smirk, much to Remus' displeasure.

"For starters, they weren't diaries. And there was nothing crude in them at all, just about the classes we'd had and pranks we pulled." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. James' diary had tons of juicy details. Yours was so boring it was funny." Remus rolled his eyes,

"Don't tell me you found James' diary too? you really are ridiculous, Padfoot." Tonks watching in awe as the two talked. They truly were the best of friends.

"You know I found Charlie's diary once," She said with a smirk, catching the pair's attention, "It was mainly about Quidditch and complaining about his brother and the teachers, but occasionally he would write about the girls he liked and that's how I would find out all his secrets. Although the Gryffindor Quidditch team didn't much like it when they found out I'd been sneaking into the changing room during practices to read it." She giggled,

"James would have killed you if he was Captain, he was constantly paranoid that people were trying to steal his plays." Said Sirius, rolling his eyes and sniggering. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Remember when he almost punched you because he thought you were Davies looking over his shoulder at his notes?" The three laughed, Tonks trying to imagine what it would have been like if she was older when the old Order was around.

"So what was my mother like before she had me?" She asked, looking between the two.

"Ah, the only member of my evil, evil family that I like, other than you of course. She was a right little rebel, she was. I mean, for one, she married a Muggleborn. The family was not happy about that, let me tell you. My mother, burned us both off the family tree. Remus and the others only met her once or twice, once after you were born and again later in the Order a few times. Actually, if I remember rightly, you took a particular liking to Remus when we met you. preferred him to me, for sure. James was another liking of yours." He winked at Tonks as she blushed.

"I was about two, Sirius, can you blame me? besides, I don't remember any of it, therefor I can't be held responsible. Besides, from what I remember James wore very nice cologne." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And Remus?"

"Well he's lovely, isn't he? Even now? He helped me with my first mission. I'm to write a letter to Harry's awful Aunt and Uncle to get them out of the house so that we can go and grab him. I'll be reading it to the Order at the meeting tonight, and then giving it to my father to write the Muggle way." Sirius' face lit up,

"You're bringing Harry here?" he asked with excitement. Tonks nodded, smiling.

"It'll be after the Weasley's come and stay here, and that Granger girl. Chances are we'll sort out an exact day at tomorrow night's meeting." She smiled. Sirius' face was a huge smile,

"Well do you have the day off? The quicker we can get those rooms cleared for them the better!" Tonks nodded and Sirius left the room, yelling for Kreacher.

"I think you've just made him a rather happy man." Remus said, before following after his friend.

Tonks stood at the door of one of the upper-floor rooms, wad at the ready. Sirius and Remus were both behind her, both with their own wands to hand. "Are you ready?" She asked, placing her spare hand on the door knob.

"This is my mother's room, Tonks, I don't think anyone could be ready." Sirius said, the grip on his wand tightening.

"Remind me again why you chose to do her room first?" Remus said with a slight edge to his voice. Sirius scoffed,

"Because it could take all day." He said simply. Tonks gulped nervously before turning the handle, slowly pushing open the door and holding her wand at the ready. The trio creeped into the room, looking all around them. the room was the largest in the house, naturally, with a huge arch window and a king-sized bed in the centre of the room. The tread lightly, Sirius closing the door behind them.

"There's nothing in here!" Tonks said with surprise, lowering her wand and standing up straighter. She turned back to the two men and her eyes widened. "L-L…" Her voice faded as she pointed her wand towards the top corner of the room, towards the door. A lethifold had been behind the door, amd was know slowly gliding towards the three, as they backed away.

"Do either of you know how to deal with this?" Sirius said, as they neared the opposite corner of the room.

"There was something in a book of the library downstairs…" Remus thought carefully.

"Well think you could perhaps think a tad quicker? I don't fancy getting killed by something in this old house." After a moment, the man remembered, before holding up his wand and yelling,

"Expecto Patronum!" A huge wolf exploded from his wand, and the lethifold shrunk into the corner.

"Sirius, get the window! Expecto Patronum!" A jack rabbit left the end of her wand and joined the wolf in making the lethifold cower in fear, until it eventually slithered out of the window, a strange wailing sound echoing behind it.

"I think that was a job well done!" Sirius grinned, much to the annoyance of Tonks.

"You never did anything! All you did was open a damn window!"

"Hey, it was quite stiff." He said, the grin still on his face. Remus rolled his eyes at the pair.

"How's about we see what's in this thing?" he pointed to the wardrobe, "I'm guessing there's something in it, considering it has a lock." He pointed to the keyhole.

"But how do we know it's-" she stopped, trying and failing to pull open the large oak doors.

"I'll bet the key's in one of these books." Sirius ran his finger along the spines of the books, before going back to the start of the shelf and pulling it out, flicking through the pages.

"Or alternatively. Alohamora!" the doors swung open as Tonks cast the spell, and the three of them had to leap back as devil's snare fell out of the wardrobe, uncurling itself in a pool of black slime.

"I don't think that Molly and Arthur are going to like this houseplant," Sirius said, "Might take longer than I thought."

"It's fine, Padfoot, we'll get it cleared," he said, moving his foot from where the plant was trying to wrap around his ankle, "You do remember how to take care of it, correct?" the two others nodded and held up their wands, yelling 'Lumos' at more or less the same time. The devil's snare shrivelled as the light appeared, before Remus attempted to prod it. It shook with its movements before falling.

"This should be okay to move, if only we had another person…" Remus said thoughtfully, before exclaiming, "Ah!" and summoning his Patronus once more.

"To: Alastor Moody. We need someone to come and help us clear Molly's room… she's, er, had a bit of trouble with a wild houseplant. You or Kingsley could probably do the job if you, um, get what I mean." He spoke clearly and steadily, and, with a nod, the wolf evaporated into thin air.

"Nice cover, mate. I'm sure nobody will know that was all a complete load of bull." Said Sirius with a quick eye roll. Tonks smiled.

"I think he covered it well. I wouldn't be able to interpret it as a code." She said with a nod in Remus' direction. He left after a second, saying something about going to make tea.

"Please tell me you were lying." Sirius said with a sigh.

"Of course I was. I'm an Auror, I'm trained to know code. Let's just hope nobody finds it suspicious, eh?" She left with a smile, yelling after Remus to make her a cup too.

A/N finally finished the chapter, WOOHOO! It's taken me, what, a month? But I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is appreciated. See you in the next chapter!


	4. A Wonderful Day

A/N I spent all day writing this! and I'm really happy with the way it turned out :) hope you like it!

Chapter 4 - A Wonderful Day

As the three sat drinking their tea, Tonks noticed that Sirius kept occasionally glancing to her. "Do excuse me, I'm just going to the loo." Smiled Remus, standing and leaving the room. Sirius turned to Tonks and smirked.

"You fancy him." Tonks laughed at her cousin's comment.

"What?" she replied. He was being completely ridiculous! There was no way she fancied Remus! She'd only just met him! I mean, of course, he was very attractive, and he did act like a true gentleman… but that was completely beside the point.

"You fancy old Moony, don't you?" He was grinning now, and she could only presume a blush had creeped onto her face.

"Of course not! I only just met the man!" she looked down at her mug. "And he's not old." Sirius burst into a short bout of laughter.

"You do! You do fancy him!" He prodded her in the ribs and she sighed.

"Fine. I think he's… attractive." She shrugged as Sirius sniggered and squeezed her shoulder.

"It's all good, cuz. I understand that sometimes a woman simply cannot resist an older, wolfish gentleman." She shoved him hard in the ribs, and he almost fell off his chair.

"You'd better shut up before I shove this wand," She grabbed her wand from the table and held it in front of his face, "up your arse!" at this he only laughed harder, and Remus re-entered the room.

"What's going to be shoved up Padfoot's arse?" he asked, oblivious to the conversation that had just been held. Tonks blushed furiously, which made Sirius laugh harder.

"I was just having a chat with my lovely cousin, when she decided to threaten me. Damn she's annoying." At this he earned a slap across the back of the head from Tonks, and Remus chuckled.

"Must run in the family. Would either of you like anything from Diagon? I was going to nip there this morning, but you arrived and we've been busy ever since, so I'm going to go now." he looked at the pair of them, and Sirius smirked.

"Tonks was just telling me that she was planning on going this evening. Why don't you go together." Tonks' eyes widened and her head snapped to Sirius.

"I never!" she said quickly, but Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the chair, herding her to Remus.

"Don't be like that, you were telling me! Remus'll take care of you, I'm sure, now of you go kids, have fun!" by now he'd pulled Remus with them, releasing them at the fire and practically throwing the Floo pot at the man. He was out of the room in a flash, leaving the pair alone.

"So, did you actually need to go to Diagon?" Remus asked, one eyebrow raised. Tonks sighed and nodded.

"I did, but he wasn't aware. I have to work undercover this evening. I should probably go home… get changed… I'm sure that you have some stuff to be getting on with." Remus shook his head and smiled

"No, no. Trust me, I'd appreciate the company. It's been far too long since I went to Diagon with a friend." she smiled as he spoke, before holding her hand out. He poured a bit of the powder into her hand, watching as she crouched into the fire and said, "Diagon Alley!" Remus followed, and neither noticed as the door of the sitting room close.

The pair appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, busy as usual with many wizards and witches drinking and talking. "Remus! How are you? Who's this?" Tonks was surprised at how many people in the place knew Remus, and he was talking to friends left right and centre. Barely anyone knew Tonks, and Remus hadn't cared to introduce her to anyone. Instead, he'd ushered her to the back door and opened the passage as quickly as possible. He tapped the needed stones, and the wall slid backwards. He smiled sideways to her and smiled, before the two stepped into the magical street.

"No matter how many times I see this place, I'm always surprised at how magical it really is." Tonks grinned, spinning fully onto the street. It was starting to darken in the late afternoon, and street lamps scattered on the street switched on. Remus followed Tonks with a chuckle.

"We need to make a stop at Flourish and Blotts, if you don't mind. I read a fantastic book in the library back at Grimmauld Place and I couldn't find the second, so I was hoping I could find it in there." He said, as they turned and headed in the shop's direction. Tonks nodded,

"and I need to nip to Madame Malkin's. Seen as though I didn't get chance to change, I'll have to use the favour she owes me." Tonks looked up at the older man, who'd raised his eyebrow.

"A favour?" he asked, making Tonks laughed. A bubbly laugh that, for some reason, gave Remus butterflies. No! Tonks may have been pretty, and funny, and cute, but she was almost fourteen years his senior. And besides, a poor wolf like him had nothing to offer a bright young witch like her.

"I hooked her up with this guy a while ago, and she told me at their wedding that she owed me one. I just hope she can make a dress in half an hour." The girl smirked as she told the story, and Remus nodded in approval.

"I had no idea she was even married." The man shrugged as they entered Flourish and Botts, the bell above the door jingling.

"Ah, Remus!" the manager grinned and made his way over to the two, cheerfully patting the man on the shoulder. He turned to Tonks,

"And who is this spritely young woman? Have you been at it again, you old wolf?" Remus chuckled at his comment and shook his head, pretending not to notice the slight blush that appeared on the woman's cheeks.

"Now, now, Edward, you know as well as I do that it's hardly a habit of mine, being accompanied by a young woman like Tonks here." he glanced to Tonks before looking back to Edward.

"I'm here for a book. Mind I f we look around?" The manager smiled and held his arms open, giving Remus permission to search the shop. He immediately strode across the bookshelf to the 'Dark Arts' section, which much surprised the owner.

"I didn't know you enjoyed that sort of literature." Edward said with a raised eyebrow.

"I found a rather intriguing book… in the Hogwarts library, restricted section of course, and when I discovered there was a second in the collection I simply had to find it. I knew that you sold almost every book I'd ever heard of, so I came here. Tonks is… helping my search." Remus said, covering over the fact that he'd actually found it at Grimmauld Place.

"Well you got that right. Any book you want, I have it. Even those invisible books… although we're still not sure where they are." Edward's humour made Tonks chuckle as she ran her finger across the spines of books across the room. She pulled out one of them at random and flipped the pages.

"Here it is!" Remus smiled, holding up a black leather bound book, "How much will it be?" Edward smiled and leaned on the counter.

"for you Remus, I think it'll be free." He smiled at what was clearly an old friend.

"Oh but I couldn't do that!" Remus protested, "Here, I have three galleons on me-"

"Come off it, it's a… shall we say, a gift. Take it before I change my mind." Remus smiled gratefully at the man before nodding at Tonks. The two left the shop, Remus holding his book. He opened it to a random page and smiled.

"What's it about?" Tonks asked curiously, peering around at the cover, she nodded in approval at the title.

"Sounds cool. Now, Madame Malkin's?" She smiled and strode forwards, Remus almost having to run to catch up.

"Is there any need for the rush? If you need I could return to Grimmauld." Tonks shook her head.

"No, no, in fact you could help me on my mission. And Malkin's closes in about five minutes." The pair ran into her shop just as Madame Malkin was heading out.

"Tonks dear!" the woman exclaimed, shocked at their arrival, "I was just closing-"

"I know, Martha, but I have a mission and I'm supposed to be there now. I'm running very late. I'm going undercover at a pub; Do you have any appropriate attire?" The older woman placed her bags on the counter as Tonks spoked, and she removed her scarf as she went to the back of the shop.

"You're lucky, this is an order for a client who'll be coming to pick it up tomorrow. If you have it back by morning, it's yours." She smiled and handed Tonks a short red dress. She grinned appreciatively.

"You're a doll. And I'll have it back by the time the client comes for it. I'll try and wash it and all. Thanks." She hugged Martha and pecked her on the cheek before leaving the shop with Remus.

"Let me just nip into the Teabag and get changed. I'll meet you out here in five."

She emerged from the teashop a few minutes later, her robes folded over her arm. She'd changed into the red dress and had morphed her hair to appear long, blonde and neatly curled. Remus could barely stop himself from ogling her.

"I wouldn't recognise you." he smiled, he smiled, holding out his arm. She folded her own through his and smiled.

"Why thank you, Mr Lupin. See, I'm pretty sure that's the point." He smirked as they walked through the now empty street.

"So where is the destination?" he asked her. Anyone watching the pair might think they were a couple who had been out shopping all day, or who were going to a pub for a date. Tonks smiled sideways at her companion, before disapparating them both. As they landed, so to speak, Remus looked around questioningly. He looked up at the sign above the pub.

"the Hog's Head? Isn't this a bit close to Hogwarts for an Auror mission?" Tonks shrugged at the man's question, before opening the door. The dodgy pub was full of scumbags, as expected of the place, and Remus glanced around disapprovingly.

"Merlin the memories of this place." Tonks muttered. Remus looked at her questioningly.

"This was the only place that would serve Firewhiskey to me and Charlie back at Hogwarts." She shrugged and sat down at one of the tables, Remus sitting opposite. She nodded over the barman and he strode over menacingly.

"Why hello, gorgeous. What can I serve you?" He looked the woman up and down before looking back to her face and winking at her.

"two Firewhiskeys for my husband and i." She glanced at Remus before the barman grunted and headed back to the bar. He smirked and sat back in his chair.

"Husband?"

"I don't fancy having him ogle me for the rest of the night. Thought maybe if I said that he'd back off, the pervert," She glared behind her at the man who was still staring at her, "At least verbally." She smiled as the two glasses were set in front of them both.

"So who are we here for?" Remus asked, looking briefly to the other people in the room. There was a woman huddled in the corner, dressed in ragged old robes, and two men talking quietly at the bar. He spent the most time observing them.

"he hasn't arrived yet, or rather, they haven't arrived yet. The department received word that Antonin Dolohov and a couple of his Death Eater buddies are having a get-together here tonight. They sent me because, obviously, I'm the least likely to get caught.

"Dolohov?" Remus asked, sighing when Tonks nodded, "He was one of the men who murdered Molly's brothers. I'm glad I'm here to assist you in putting him behind bars, finally." The two shared a smile when the door opened and three men walked in, looking around. Tonks turned to glance at them before quickly looking to Remus.

"Do you think I should make sure the kids are all right with Nancy?" She said loudly, waving her arms in a fluster. Remus looked confused for a minute before sighing and shaking his head.

"I'm sure they're fine, darling. We've left them in her capable hands many times before, you'd think by now you'd trust her."

"Oh I know, love, but they're our children what am I meant to do?" She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her Firewhiskey, keeping an eye on the men, who had by now sat down and had been served drinks.

She looked to Remus, who nodded. In unison, the two stood and pulled their wands out – Tonks from her bra and Remus from his robe. The three men stood in shock and pulled their own wands out. The two men at the bar turned in surprise and the bartended hid himself.

"What the hell is this?" one of Dolohov's companions yelled, his angry glare turning to Antonin himself.

"Sorry, Dolly, but your time as a Death Eater is up. you're going to be in Azkaban for a long, long time." at this comment, Tonks turned back to her normal self, becoming shorter and paler, and her hair going to its usual pink spikes. The minute Antonin went to say a spell, a body binding curse was fired his way. He fell to the floor like a rock, and his two friends went to make a break for it. "I don't think so. Locomotor Wibbly!" immediately the pair's legs turned to jelly, and they fell to the floor. Tonks sighed and twirled her wand in her fingers. Remus raised one eyebrow, glancing to the two men her were now crawling on their hands towards the door. He shot a body bind curse at each of them and turned back to Tonks, who shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I just love saying that one. Wibbly simply sounds so funny." She grinned and held her wand out.

"Expecto Patronum!" the jack rabbit leaped from the tip of her wand, standing on thin air before her.

"To: Kingsley Shacklebolt. You and the others need to get your butts down here; We have Dolly and two of his friends. The mission was a complete success." She grinned as the rabbit leaped out of the window, before glaring at the two body-binded men.

"Get them over there with him, if you wouldn't mind." She walked over to the three men at the bar and began explaining that they couldn't tell anyone what they'd witnessed, and that if they did they could be given charges themselves.

After a while, Kingsley and Moody stormed into the pub, wands at the ready. Tonks rolled her eyes and propelled herself from where she hand been sat on the bar. "Merlin, you took your time." she smirked, crossing her arms, her wand was still in her hand. Alastor turned to Remus.

"Since when has Lupin been a part of the Auror department?" He huffed, hobbling over to where Dolohov and his companions were roped up. Tonks sighed.

"I spent the day with him, in Diagon. Lost track of time and he ended up coming here with me. glad to have his help, it turned out." She smiled at Remus, who had been sat in a chair across the room, his wand also at ready, just in case. Moody huffed.

"Mad-Eye, rather than questioning Tonks about who she chose to carry out her mission with, how about we get these scumbags in Azkaban." Kingsley said, placing a hand on Moody's shoulder. Tonks smiled and made to leave.

"Have fun, boys. I'm going home." She smiled before leaving. The three men watched as the door closed behind her, and Remus stood up.

"I should probably also be leaving." He nodded his goodbyes and left the pub, stepping into the hot summer night.

"Don't let them intimidate you." Remus jumped. He wasn't expecting Tonks to be leaning on the wall outside the door.

"Pardon?" he asked, as the woman stepped closer to him.

"You looked like a rabbit in headlights when Moody was talking about you. Don't worry, he might be a ruthless beast on the outside, but he wouldn't harm a hair on a friends' head." She smiled, before holding out her hand.

"I believe I have a dress to deliver. The Teabag'll be closing any minute now, so we better hurry." He placed his hand on hers and they disapparated.

Diagon Alley, by now, was pitch black, except for a single shop. They rushed inside, and the person behind the counter looked up. "We're closed." She said firmly, with a smile. Tonks groaned.

"Please, may I quickly use the bathroom? I'm an Auror, we've just got off a mission and I'm busting." The woman sighed and nodded, returning to wiping down the bar as Tonks hurried into the bathroom, her robes in hand. She returned a few moments later, straightening out her shirt and holding the red dress. She smiled at the woman and the pair left.

"Martha said I could unlock the shop, she told me wear she's currently hiding the spare key. I'm going to put the dress back, and then we have two options." She smirked at Remus as they neared her robe shop. He raised an eyebrow.

"You do that eyebrow thing a lot don't you? well, your two options are: go to our respectable homes and sleep like babies. Or stay out for a little while longer and have a little fun." She grinned mischievously before bending to grab the key and letting herself into the shop, coming out a few minutes later empty handed.

"Now, what will it be, Remus Lupin? Are you going home?" She leaned against the locked door and swung the key around her finger. He sighed.

"It's been many years since I stayed up this long. The last time I had 'fun' was when James was alive." He looked at her grin and sighed again.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he said, looking to the ground. Her grin widened as she shook her head.

"Not really. Come on." She slipped past him and started down the street, heading towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She sat down on one of the metal chairs outside and lifted her legs onto the table, grinning at Remus, who stood suspiciously.

"You are aware that this shop isn't open." He said with a smirk, before sitting across from her. She laughed sarcastically.

"oh ha. I figured that, seen as though we've only been friends for a couple of days, it would be a fabulous idea for us to have a chat."

"Any particular topics in mind?"

"How about we start with how you came to be a professor." She smiled and crossed her arms on her chest as Remus sat back.

"Dumbledore needed a teacher, and I need a job. He is one of the few people willing to employ me, so I took what I could get."

"How come? Why wouldn't anyone else employ you? You're intelligent enough." She cocked her head curiously as Remus chuckled.

"It's complicated…" he said eventually, resting his hands on the table.

"Most things are. How about those scars?" She moved her feet and leant across the table, gentle tracing the long thin scratches on his face. He pulled back.

"Again. It's complicated." He shrugged.

"Oh come off it Remus, do you think I'm stupid?" she laughed, much to his surprise.

"I know you're a werewolf." She said, placing a hand on his. She squeezed it, smiling.

"Aren't you afraid? Your department chases people… like me." he said simply, not looking her in the eye. She gently placed her hand under his chin and lifted his face so he looked at her.

"Only the bad ones." She smiled.

"We are all bad." He said, moving his head away and pulling his hands from beneath hers. She sat back sadly.

"I never put you as a liar." She chuckled gently, "Because you are definitely not bad. So you turn into a werewolf once a month, no big deal. All women do it." she shrugged. Remus shook his head.

"it's not the same. Women… they… they aren't dangerous."

"Oh that's debatable," she smiled, "I've met a few who were most certainly on the brink of murder." She smiled and placed her feet back onto the table.

"so… you aren't going to run away screaming?" Remus finally looked across to her. She smirked and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm no wimp. Besides, I think you're kind of cool, so I fancy sticking around for a bit. You good with that?" She raised an eyebrow, as he had done many times since they had left Grimmauld place. he sighed and nodded.

"I suppose I am."

It was dawn when Remus and Tonks entered Grimmauld Place, and they were both trying to be as quiet as possible. "You two look like you had fun." They both jumped at the sound of Sirius' voice, and turned like they had been caught committing a crime. Sirius was sat on the stairs, smirking madly. "Well," Tonks said, leaning against the wall, "We got Remus his book, and I got to wear a fancy dress. We put some Death Eaters in Azkaban, had a couple of drinks and established I'm not going to run away screaming from Mr Lupin here." Sirius' eyes widened.

"You're kidding me." he said, his voice laced with astonishment. Remus chuckled.

"Actually she's telling the truth. We did have a rather… fun day." He grinned, looking at Tonks. Sirius stood up.

"I haven't seen you smile like that since Hogwarts…" he said slowly, before turning to Tonks and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." he whispered into her ear.


	5. Rescuing Harry

A/N so it's been a little while since I uploaded, and I'm sorry for that, but with the holidays and stuff I've been a little pre-occupied. This chapter hasn't got much NxR in it, and it was an absolute killer for me to write, as a lot of it is in the book. I tried to stick to JK's version of events as much as I possibly could. Also, I know this is meant to be Tonks' side of OotP, but there are a few scenes without her as the main character. I did this mainly so that you didn't have to read JK's work over again, and also because I was handwriting it and it would take even longer to get uploaded. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5 – Rescuing Harry

"The letter is ready for when you wish it to be posted, Dumbledore." Tonks smiled, and the headmaster nodded

"Thank you, Miss Tonks; I trust you will be able to post it?" She gave a determined nod before sitting and sighing in relief. She'd given her first report. Sirius was practically bouncing with excitement – The Weasleys and Hermione had moved into Grimmauld Place the day before, and time was edging close to the minute when he'd next see Harry.

"Would anyone be willing to assist Moody here in collecting Mr Potter?" Half the Order had their hands in the air, including Sirius, though he reluctantly lowered it when he saw the glares that Molly, Remus and Tonks were sending him.

"Right. Tonks, Remus, you two come along." Moody said gruffly, standing beside Dumbledore and pointing to them both, "Kingsley, Dedalus, Emmeline, you too. Hestia and Elphias, Sturgis… I think that should be enough." Dumbledore smiled at Moody sat back down, and nobody made any comments. Tonks looked at Remus, who smiled encouragingly at her. This was her first proper mission. The letter she was holding in her pocket was a mission of sorts, but if she screwed up this time, chances are she'd be out. She planned on posting the letter straight after the meeting. Dumbledore bid them farewell before apparating from the room. Tonks stood up quickly and made straight for the door, surprisingly not tripping over anything. Suddenly, her path was blocked by none other than Sturgis Podmore.

"So, Tonks, it appears you've become quite the valued member." He said, leaning one hand against the doorframe.

"Thank you, Podmore, but I really do have to-"

"Sturgis!" Remus had seen the woman's distress and yelled the man. Taking his distraction as a chance to escape, so to speak, Tonks ducked under his arm and sprinted through the door to the post-box at the end of the street, reminding herself to thank Remus when she got the chance. She hurried across the vacant road. She shoved the letter in the slot before sighing and making her way back to the house. By this time, most of the Order had assembled in the dining room, and Tonks sat down beside Remus.

"Thanks for getting Podmore out my hair. I just posted the letter-"

"Mum!" Ron and Hermione had raced down the stairs, Each had a piece of parchment in their hand. Ginny and the twins followed closely behind, their expressions panicked. Moody cut their paths to Molly and snatched the parchment from the boy's grasp. He dangled it at arms length like it was deadly.

"Homenum Revilio!" He snapped at it. Nothing happened and, satisfied their wasn't some dark magic laced into it, read the note aloud. "I've just been attacked by dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm getting out of here." he said

"He addressed one to Sirius too." Hermione said, handing the man a third parchment.

"We have to go and get him!" Sirius exclaimed, making to stand. Arthur also stood.

"That isn't wise," He said calmly, "we should wait until when the mission was originally planned for."

"But Arthur he's my Godson! There shouldn't be any dementors in Little Whinging anyways, ad what in the name of Merlin's beard is Harry going to do if he gets expelled?"

Tonks bit her nail, "Arthurs right, Sirius, we can't just burst into the Muggles' home," She reasoned, "We'll have to wait until they get the letter." Sirius glared at everyone in the room. He could tell that they all agreed.

"Fine." He grumbled, before storming out of the room and upstairs. Tonks felt the urge to follow and make sure he was alright. It had only been a few weeks since they'd met but she already felt close to her second cousin. She stood and made for the door. Remus had done the same. The searched every room in the house before deciding the only possible place he could be was the attic.

"you don't think he escaped, do you?" Tonks asked, worried as they made their way up he final flight of stairs. Remus looked up.

"No, he's up there, see?" He pointed to the undone latch. Pushing open the trapdoor, he pulled himself up. Tonks frowned – There were some strange sounds coming from the dark room.

"What in the name of Merlin has Sirius got up here?" she spoke as Remus pulled her up and gasped as she saw the culprit of the noise.

"His name is Buckbeak." Remus explained, chuckling at Tonks' 'o' shaped mouth. Buckbeak, as Remus said he was called, watched the woman carefully as she bowed, her face still expression of surprise. She smiled as he allowed her to stroke him.

"S' a good job you took care of magical creatures." The pair turned their heads to see Sirius sat in the corner, his knees to his chest. Tonks' brow furrowed.

"How did you know-"

"It was in the article when you became an Auror. The occasional visitor threw me the daily prophet." He shrugged, "Usually when it was about you, or Harry, or your mother. They liked to rub it in that I 'hadn't succeeded'." His voice was solemn, and Tonks felt like her heart broke as he spoke. Everyone thought he'd helped in the murder of James and Lily Potter, and the attempted murder of Harry.

"That's how you knew where to find Peter!" Remus said, almost to himself. Tonks gasped in realisation.

"The Weasley's trip to Egypt!" She said. Sirius nodded and sighed.

"I knew I had to get out, I had to stop Peter," he spat the name, "And now none of you will help Harry." He shook his head and Tonks sighed, sitting beside him on the dusty floor.

"we are helping him. I might not remember Lily, but I know that her sister didn't like that she was a witch. She would not be happy if a bunch of us turned up on the doorstep." He went to make a comment but she ploughed on, "I posted the letter about a half-hour ago, and as Remus was saying as we made our way up here it'll arrive in about four days."

"Four days?!" Sirius blurted. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Well it has to get from London to Surrey." The man seemed satisfied with that; he nodded and stood. The three of them made their way back down to the rest of the Order. Remus and Sirius beeline for Arthur and Mad-Eye, and Tonks was about to go to Kingsley when she was dragged to the side. She rolled her eyes when she saw Podmore leaning against the wall.

"Black's out of his tantrum, I see?" he smirked, but Tonks frowned.

"He just found out his godson has been attacked by dementors, and he can't even help him because he's wanted for a murder he didn't commit. He can't leave a house he was abused in as a child. I'd say he's well within bloody reason to be a tad touchy." Podmore's smirk had fallen the moment she'd begun to defend her cousin, and now he standing rather awkwardly in front of her. "If you don't mind." Tonks snapped, before nodding and hurrying across the room to where Molly and Ginny were stood.

"Hello, Tonks, dear! whatever's the matter?" Both she and Ginny looked up at Tonks, who sighed.

"It's alright, just Podmore being a prat."

"Not much change there." Molly hadn't heard her daughter's mumble, but Tonks had, and she was finding it exceptionally hard to supress a smile.

"Just ignore him, love." Molly smiled, caringly placing her hand on the woman's shoulder before heading off to the twins. They were, Tonks thought, being abnormally quiet. She turned her attention back to Ginny.

"You don't like Podmore?" She asked, smirking. Ginny winced.

"You heard what I said?"

"Yes," Tonks replied, "But I don't think your mother did." Ginny smiled gratefully, but was joined by Ron and Hermione before she could say anything more.

"You kids have fun, I'm going to go and find Kingsley." The three children nodded and Tonks left the room with a smile.

It was, indeed, four days before Sturgis sent his Patronus from his post at Privet Drive. The leopard had leapt into the room, signalling that the Dursleys had left for the fake Lawn Competition – without Harry. 'The Advance Guard', as they'd been named, stood and left Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Molly watching from the window as they mounted their brooms and took off. "What if Podmore was lying, Molly? We all know I'm not his favourite person. What if-"

"Stop fretting, Sirius. Harry is, I'm sure, fine, and it's no secret that he can look after himself." Molly cut him off. Sirius sighed.

"I know but… He's my godson."

"And don't we know it." Molly chuckled, patting his shoulder before making her way into the kitchen. It was only the afternoon, and though Molly knew that the children upstairs where highly unlikely to be asleep, she tried to be quiet as she made the drinks all the same. Sirius had sat at the table, and as Molly turned to hand him his drink she noticed he was nervously biting his nail.

"Good heavens, Sirius! Harry will be fine! You're stressing me out with all this worrying." The man only frowned.

"You remind me of Bill," She said, sitting in the chair beside him. He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. How he could be compared to the young, accomplished lad was beside him. "No, really!" Molly chuckled, "The summer after Ginny was possessed, I swear he wouldn't let her out of his sight for the first few weeks. He almost had a disciplinary at work because of it." She smiled, before continuing, "And with Charlie? My, when he found out the real reason his brother had gone to Romania, he wouldn't let him alone! Two letters a day, he sent, and he flooed once a week. Almost got sick because of it. Eventually Charlie came to me to persuade him to give the boy space." Sirius smiled as Molly told the story. She placed a hand over his and smiled, "We're all worried about Harry, Sirius. You just need to have a little faith."

She gave him a final smile before grabbing her mug and making her leave. Turning back just before she closed the door, she smiled. He was just like a lost little boy.

About an hour later, The Advance Guard were waiting for Harry to pack all of his things. Kingsley, Dedalus and Hestia were inspecting the washing machine and Emmeline had gone with Elphias to explore the Muggle house further. "Podmore has gone back to where he was posted so he can give us the all-clear when we're ready to leave." Moody said, entering the living room where Remus was stood waiting. He nodded firmly, and the two men went quiet. They heard footsteps upstairs and made their way back to the kitchen, where everyone had assembled. Kingsley and Hestia moved onto the microwave as Lupin quickly wrote out a note for Petunia. Tonks and Harry entered the room and he turned to them.

"Excellent!" He said, seeing that they had all of Harry's stuff, "We'eve got about a minute, I'd reckon, so we should probably get out in the garden so we're ready." He turned to Harry now, "I've left a letter letting your aunt and uncle know not to worry-"

"They won't." Harry shrugged, causing Tonks to smirk. He was a witty little thing, wasn't he?

"And that you're safe-" Lupin was once again cut off.

"That'll just depress them!" Tonks' had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing behind the boy.

"And that you'll see them next summer-"

"Do I have to?" Harry whined. Lupin smirked now. He really was just like James.

Sirius and the rest of the Order were in the dining room, idle chatter filling the air as they waiting for the others to arrive. It had been two, possibly three hours since Harry's guard had left for Little Whinging, and Sirius was going out of his mind with worry. Suddenly, there was a tap at the door, and the clicks of the locks as the unbolted. Everyone had gone quiet, their wands at the ready just in case. Footsteps in the hall. Moody's voice. Sirius made for the door, but Molly stopped him. "After the meeting, then you can have as long as you'd like." Sirius frowned but nodded, taking his seat as she left the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" She grinned, her voice hushed. She pulled him into a hug before inspecting the boy, "You're looking peaky, you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait until dinner, I'm afraid." She turned to the rest of the group, "He's just arrived, the meeting's started."

Tonks grinned, knowing she meant Dumbledore. Oh, she hoped her old headmaster was happy with her success in her first mission. She made to follow the others out, tripping slightly on that damned stand. She turned to see Molly leading Harry up the stairs, and Remus Lupin with a smirk on his face.

"alright, there?" he asked quietly, sarcasm laced in his voice. She stuck her tongue out at him before heading into the room.

"Is he here? Is Harry home?" Sirius was eagerly asking Moody, who unhelpfully grunted as a response.

"If I could please have your attention?" Dumbledore's calm voice could be heard over the chattering voices. Tonks and Lupin quickly took seats as everyone went silent.

"I would first like to thank the Advance Guard, who have successfully transported Harry here to headquarters." The nine of them nodded to the man, who went on, "But, onto more important matters. Harry will have his hearing in a couple of days and, though I have a few ideas on how to get the boy out of this predicament, I suggest that we prepare for the worst-"

"The worst?" Surprisingly, it was Molly who had cut him off, "Whatever do you mean by that?"

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Harry's expulsion from Hogwarts." The room was immersed in murmurs.

"Expelled?!" Molly yelped, "Harry can't be expelled!"

"I understand, Molly, but given the past few years the Ministry is unlikely to let this go unpunished., Especially with what has been said of him this past month-"

Now it was Sirius who interrupted, "I don't give a damn what the Ministry says! Harry was attacked by a dementor! Those damn things shouldn't even be out of Azkaban!" Tonks preyed from where she was sat that the children couldn't hear Sirius yelling. Remus stood from beside her.

"As right as Sirius is, I must agree with Dumbledore," He began, "the Ministry is becoming more and more ignorant with each passing day. It would be wise to not get our hopes up." Sirius sighed and sat down at his friend's words, admitting defeat. Molly, however, was still standing indignantly.

"Albus, surely there is something you can do to help him?"

"I have a few ideas, as I said, but I do not want to raise false hope." Dumbledore said with a nod, "However I must get back to Hogwarts, I have several businesses to attend to." With a small bow of farewell, Dumbledore disappeared. Molly shook her head in slight annoyance.

"I'm going to go and fetch the children – And remember! Not a word!" She snapped as she left.


	6. Tonks' Flat

**A/N For one, please excuse the awful name of this chapter. I m not very creative when it comes to chapter titles. Anywho. It's been a while, but I've updated many of my stories and so I am also doing this one. I still really enjoy this story, but as I'm working with the book at the current point in time, updates might be a little slow. Once Harry and the others head off to school I have more freedom in what I write, because the scenes won't have to go with what happens in the book, if you get what I mean. I've also been quite ill, so that's another reason it's taken so long. Please review, I do appreciate hearing what you guys think about my writing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Coffee

Molly shook her head as she left, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione and Ronald following her. The tension in the room could be sliced with a knife. They had told them as much as they could, but of course for the children it wasn't nearly enough. They wanted to help, which Tonks could completely understand. When she was four, when the first Order had been in motion, she had decided that in her life she wanted to do as much as she could to help the 'good side'. At the age of eighteen, she had joined Auror Training. She was in no position say absolutely anything against Harry and the others joining the Order – She would want the same thing in their situation.

"Tonks?" She jumped as Lupin addressed her. He had stood, and was now leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Remus. What were you after?"

"I asked if you wanted some tea."

"Oh, yeah I'd love some, thanks." She smiled, as he left. Sirius sighed from across the table. He and some of the others were still in discussion.

"He's done more in this war than half of us ever have. It's his right to join!" He said, clearly frustrated.

"Sirius, I can see where you're coming from. But Harry is possibly You-Know-Who's biggest target. No use making them all one. Molly's right. They're _children._ I'm sure they'll all join when they're of age, but for now they're safer being ignorant to what's going on." She spoke quietly, knowing she was right but not wanting to cause an argument. Sirius was silent for a short while, but eventually he nodded,

"I know, I know. I just wish…" He faded out as Molly re-entered the room.

"The children are all in bed," She said, "And I think I might head up soon."

"That's a good idea, Molly. I'll do the same." Arthur agreed with a nod. He stood, heading into the kitchen.

"I'll have my cuppa and then leave, in that case. I'm so tired, and I've got work tomorrow." Tonks said with a smile. She stood, before tripping over one of the chairs as she made her way into the kitchen. She managed to keep her balance, for once, but the embarrassment was still inevitable.

"Wotcher Remus, Arthur." She nodded, grinning as Lupin handed her the mug of piping hot tea he'd made.

"That meeting was rather intense." Mr Weasley said, a blue big in his own hand.

"Indeed it was." Remus nodded.

"I can see where Harry's coming from though. Wanting to fight." Tonks shrugged, hoping that her statement wouldn't cause another disagreement.

"Well, yes." Remus sighed, "But the issue is that Harry and Sirius both see the other as a replacement for James." A few moments of silence followed this statement, Tonks and Arthur realising the truth in his words.

"Still," Tonks said after a while, "I can still understand why Harry would want to help us fight." She looked down into her mug, finally taking a gulp of the drink with in. Disconnecting it from her lips, she listened to what Arthur had begun to say,

"The thing Molly needs to understand is that as much as she considers him a son, she is not his mother."

Tonks sighed, apparating back to her small flat and sitting immediately on her sofa. Work had been incredibly boring, with a large pile of paperwork being placed on her desk almost the minute she'd arrived. She wondered if perhaps those at Grimmauld Place would be too busy to accompany her for an hour or so. "Might as well go and see." She stood up, quickly changed her hair (She had decided on long, curled lavender locks) and apparated to Grimmauld Place. Making her way up the steps, she tested the door, grateful as anything that it was unlocked.

"Sirius? Molly?" She called, before being greeted by the red headed mother of seven.

"Hello, Tonks dear. I'm afraid all of the children are upstairs, busy cleaning."

"Oh! Is there anything I can do to help?" Molly gave her a sceptical look, obviously remembering what had happened when she had attempted to help with dinner at the last meeting.

"I'll try not to ruin anything." She said with a small smile. Molly gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Of course, dear. Come on in." Tonks did just that, following Molly into the kitchen.

"Wotcher, Remus!" the young woman said, a bright smile developing on her face.

"Nymphadora! What a pleasant surprise!"

"It's Tonks, Remus."

"My apologies. But still, it's wonderful to see you. How had your day been?"

"Boring." Tonks sighed, sitting across from him as Mrs Weasley headed back upstairs, "I was going to give the kids a hand cleaning the house, but to be honest I think Molly would prefer I stay down here." She chuckled, but Remus rose an eyebrow.

"Whyever would that be the case?"

"Well I'm not sure whether you've noticed, but I have a tendency to brake everything I touch."

Lupin shrugged, "So you're a little clumsy. I actually find it rather charming." Tonks felt her face heat up as a blush spread across her pale face.

"Thank you, Remus." She smiled. Nobody had ever called her flaw charming.

"Moony, whatever could you have possibly said to make my little cousin blush?" Tonks jumped as Sirius entered the kitchen.

"I was simply saying that Miss Tonks' habit of… tripping, shall we say, is quite charming." Remus said. Sirius made a face.

"You never were much good at flirting." Tonks giggled as Remus' face turned red.

"James and I kept offering to help out, teach him a few things." He smirked, turning to the young woman, "But he said studying was more important."

Remus shook his head, "We were doing our NEWTs, Padfoot. Studying was more important."

"Studying is never more important than people." Tonks grinned. Sirius placed on hand on his chest, the other on her shoulder.

"Maybe you can convince him of that. I've been trying for years, to now success." Tonks gave a small bow in her chair,

"I shall try my very best." She laughed as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Why don't the pair of you go out somewhere?"

"I'm sure Remus has plenty of better things to be doing." Tonks said quickly. The man shrugged,

"Not really. Although it wouldn't really be fair to leave everyone here cleaning."

"Moony, you've barely left the house since you arrived here."

"That's beside the point-"

"You are aware that it's me that's not allowed to leave the house, right?" Tonks couldn't help but laugh at that. She was, needless to say, rather surprised when Sirius turned to her and said,

"And you've been doing paperwork all day, if I remember my Auror Training correctly. So both of you, go on. Out." Tonks thought that Sirius sounded quite a lot like Molly as he pulled her up from the chair, guiding her to the door. Remus followed hesitantly behind.

"I'm sorry about him," he said as the front door closed behind them. Tonks shrugged,

"It's all good. He's right, anyway. I have been stuck doing paperwork all day. That's why I came to Grimmauld." She smiled as they reached the other side of the road, a car flying past.

"And then you got kicked straight out again." Remus chuckled.

"Yes I did! So, where do you want to go?"

"I'm not entirely sure. We could go to Diagon-"

"You could come over for coffee, if you'd like? I mean, you'll have to excuse my mess of a house, but it isn't completely atrocious." She smiled again. Remus thought about it for a moment. It probably wasn't appropriate for him to go; mean she was a young, energetic woman. And he was an old, poor werewolf.

"It's okay if not." Tonks said. Why had she suggested it? She should have known that he wouldn't want to.

"I'd love to, actually." Lupin said with a smile. He simply couldn't stand to see her as disappointed as she had looked just now.

They arrived at Tonks' small flat a moment later with ease, having both apparated many times before. Once they were inside, Tonks made straight for the kitchen. "Tea or coffee?" she asked, carefully taking two mugs from the cupboard. She was determined not to embarrass herself, for Lupin was the first houseguest she'd had in a rather long time.

"Tea, thank you." The werewolf smiled. She nodded, setting herself to prepare the drinks without a mess up. She somehow managed it, placing them on the table without so much as spilling the liquid. She grinned triumphantly, dropping into her chair. Her legs bounced slightly and – CRASH! The table shuddered violently, and the mugs crashed to the floor, tea and coffee going everywhere.

"I was trying so hard!" Tonks wailed, dropping to her knees to begin cleaning up. Remus sighed lightly, reaching to take his wand from his robes. "See?" She said, "Even you realise how annoying my clumsiness is!"

"That is not what I was sighing at." He said, performing a quick 'Scourgify' on the spilt drinks, "I was simply disappointed that you felt you couldn't be yourself around me." Tonks looked up at him in surprise.

"Y-You're not annoyed?" She stuttered, and Remus chuckled.

"Of course I'm not! If the people you associate with don't appreciate that you have wonderful qualities above that small flaw, then I'd say that you need to make some new acquaintances." Tonks couldn't help but laugh at that.

"To be honest, Remus, I don't really have that many friends to replace, so to speak. But you know. I just wish I could help people without screwing something up."

An hour later found the pair still talking, their fresh mugs of tea on the table between them. "I think it's so unfair that Sirius is caged up in that awful house. But honestly, couldn't Dumbledore have chosen another place? Forcing the poor man to stay in a house he was abused in is simply-"

"How did you know that Sirius was abused by his family?" Remus asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm a Black too, remember? My mother told me all of the stories about what my Grandparents where like. What Walburga was like." She shuddered, "Besides, I have had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting my insane Aunts."

"Bellatrix? Narcissa?" Tonks nodded and laughed at his expression of shock.

"Aunt Cissy isn't so bad. A little conceited, yes. But most of what goes on is Lucius' doing. I think that she just wants to keep Draco safe. Not that he's much better than his father, the brat."

"And Bellatrix? Thankfully I have never met her, however from what Narcissa said during our days in Hogwarts she is as bad as Lucius."

"Oh, so much worse! She's practically You-Know-Who's right hand woman, according to what Moody and my mother said!" She shook her head, "What a world we live in."

"Hopefully by the time you have children it will all be over." Tonks looked at Lupin, and for a moment he thought that he'd said something wrong, but then she burst out laughing.

"Me? With kids? That's a bloody disaster just waiting to happen!" She said, still laughing. Remus once again raised his eyebrow. Personally, he reckoned she would be quite a wonderful mother.

When Remus returned to Grimmauld Place, it was rather late. Remus hadn't bothered to check the clock before he'd apparated from the cold. He let himself into the house, thankful that someone had left it unlocked in the knowledge that he would be returning. "And what time do you call this?" The man nearly jumped out of is skin as Sirius spoke. He peered around the corner to where he was seated in the kitchen.

"Good evening, Padfoot." He smiled, sitting in the chair across from his old friend.

"Did you have an enjoyable time with Tonks?" Sirius smirked, swaying in his seat in a mock dance. Remus chuckled, shaking his head,

"Yes. Yes we did." He saw the look that Sirius gave him and sighed, "Don't even go there, Padfoot. We were merely talking."

"And what would you and my little cousin have to speak about?"

"You, for one. The Order. Her job-"

"That sounds like a right date, that does." Sirius said sarcastically, making his way to the cupboard and pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey, "You never were good with the ladies."

"Sirius, as I said, it wasn't like that-"

"Oh come off it, Remus. You haven't snuck into the house like this since we were eighteen. And that was coming home from the library, not some attractive young witch's place. Besides, I haven't seen you as happy as you are with her since Harry was born."

"Sirius, please. Yes, I do find Nymphadora rather attractive, however there are several factors that would most certainly deter any chance of a relationship."

"Ah, so you've thought about asking her out!" Sirius said, a wide grin on his face. Remus sighed, standing.

"We are not talking about this, Padfoot. Goodnight." He nodded, leaving the room and heading to bed.


	7. Final Author's Note

Hey guys.

I was reading through all of my multi-chapter stories, because it's been so long since I've written for any of them that I literally don't even remember what I've said… And I just feel like I don't want to continue them. Any of them, to be honest. I was going to simply delete all of stories (I've already taken down most of my one-shots and my not very popular Avengers story) But I know that I hate when stories stop for no reason, and I don't want to leave anyone hanging.

Therefore, this is my official announcement that this story, and all my others on this site, are being henceforth discontinued.

I still love Harry Potter with all my heart, and I do want to continue writing fanfictions. But I just don't like my writing in any of these stories, and I don't see point in going back and changing everything I've said. To be fair, a large reason that I'm stopping is that I've started reading on Ao3 a LOT more than I do on here. I've also gotten into other fandoms such as Percy Jackson and Voltron, and hope to write more for those as well as Harry Potter (Although at the moment I'm not particularily pleased with anything I'm writing, so it might still be a long time before I post anything o there too)

When I started writing, it was basically the only thing I did, my only hobby. I stopped doing my homework in favour of writing and to be honest I think that may be part of the reason I've stopped for this long. I'm going into my final year of Secondary School, so I seriously need to focus on my studies, but I also have more hobbies such as cosplay, prop making, and I've rediscovered my love for reading again. I never used to watch TV too much, but I'm discovering more shows and fandoms every day that I'm loving and enjoying just as I did with Harry Potter, so I want to explore writing fanfics in those fandoms too. Plus, I spend a lot more of my time talking to my friends and girlfriend, and although my mental health is so, so much better than it was, my hearts just not in these stories any more. The plots and the characters, yes, but not how they are right now.

So… yeah. No more using . If anyone's interested, my Archive account is Raven_Woods_2003, so almost the same as it is on here. If I do decide to re-try these plots, or if I think of anything new to write about, they will be over there. I am no longer using this website. Sorry if that disappoints anyone.

To hopefully many great stories in the future, thank you for the support you gave me for all of my stories. The amazing reviews that I were given honestly meant so much to me, and will continue to mean a lot when I write things in the future.

Thank you.

Raven x


End file.
